1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holding apparatus and an exposure apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent No. 3,894,509 discloses a holding apparatus configured to hold a projection optical system for a projection exposure apparatus that is configured to exposure a pattern of an original, such as a reticle or a mask, onto a substrate, such as a wafer or a liquid crystal display, via the projection optical system. More specifically, Japanese Patent No. 3,894,509 discloses a first structure that tilts an optical element (lens) by using three air-driving elements arranged at an outer circumference of the lens, and a second structure that drives the optical element in the Z direction by using an annular diaphragm. Thereby, a deformation of the lens surface shape of the projection optical system which would otherwise occur due to the own weight and a temperature change of the projection optical system can be adjusted through holding by the holding apparatus.
Other prior arts Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-149029 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,031,082.
However, according to Japanese Patent No. 3,894,509, the first structure requires independent controls over air supplying to three locations, and thus the control system become complex. In addition, the second structure cannot control tilting.